Kouga, My Sweetheart
by Kagasha
Summary: Rated M for this chapter and future chaps Kagome and Inuyasha are really in an intimate relationship until some wenchwon't say no names meets Inuyasha in the forest. No more with the summary. Don't want to give it away. R&R please! Ch.11 IS UP!
1. There's Nothing Between Us

Disclaimer: I so pissed that Inu-yasha doesn't belong to me, but if he did belong to me a lot of unexpected stuff would have happened. Well anyway please enjoy the story!

* * *

**_Kagome, My Sweetheart_**

**_There's Nothing Between Us_**

Inu-yasha and the gang were walking around still trying to find the Jewel Shards as usual with no luck. For the past few months, Kagome and Inu-yasha had grown a very tight bound. Inu-yasha would come to Kagome's time and play with Buyo. Not once had Inu-yasha made Kagome mad. To be truthful, they were actually dating.

"Inu-yasha, where did Sango, Miroku, and Shippo go?" Kagome was rolling up her sleeping bag, about to stuff it into her over-stuffed yellow bag. "They went to go find some food for us to eat. The runt was pissed becuase he couldn't stay with you. But I told him to go anyway." "That was rude."

"Hey, it's not my fault. I just wanted some alone time with my Kagome." Inu-yasha walked over to Kagome and hugged her from behind. He kissed her neck and then her cheek and kept doing that same pattern while he spoke. "I really.... do be wanting to..... mate with ya..... but I know you don't.... want to."

"You got that right. I don't want any kids until I'm done with high school." Inu-yasha stopped kissing her and put his head on her shoulder. "How many more years do you have till you're done with this so called 'school'?" "This is my last year. I'm really glad I'm a senior because school got boring quick." Inu-yasha was starting to feel his member get hard for no reason. Maybe because he was **too too** close to Kagome's body. So he turned her around to face him.

"I love you Kagome." After that, Kagome was pushed to the ground and Inu-yasha was on top of her. He kissed pationnatly waiting for the right moment to start searching with his tongue. He moved up which made his member rub up against her and made her gasp. That was his moment to start searching.

He didn't do that much searching because Kagome pushed him away. "Inu-yasha your getting cared away with this. Tell your demon nature to calm down. I don't want kids yet." Kagome got up to finish cleaning up the camp sight.

_I almost had her to. Why does she have to be so..so...weird at times. If I were to do this to, let's say Kikyo, she would have loved it. Kikyo....._ "Kagome?" "Yes Inu-yasha?" Inu-yasha was about to tell another one of his world famuos lies. "I need to go find Miroku and the rest of the gang. It shouldn't take them this long to find food." He ran off into the woods to find Kikyo, not the others.

_Kikyo. Where are you? I need to talk to you again. I need to see you again Most of all, you're probably in a lot of pain because of me. _Inu-yasha was leaping from branch to branch, going a great distance with every leap. In about 10 minutes, he found her sitting in a tree, seem like she was waiting for him. "Inu-yasha. I see that you have came. I knew you would come sonner or later." (A/N: Just to let you know I really do hate Kikyo. She gets on my nerves. She needs to die and stay dead. The wench. Back to the story.)

"Kikyo. I really need to talk to you. For some reason, every time I would kiss Kagome, I would think about you." Kikyo got down from the tree and was now dead in front of Inu-yasha. "Inu-yasha, I always wanted you for my own. That's why I put a spell in your mind. To think about when you are with Kagome. But this time, at this very moment, you will be mine."

Meanwhile, Kagome was all alone at the campsite until the group came back. "Kagome, where is Inu-yasha." Shippo got off of Miroku's shoulder and jumped into Kagome's arms. "What do you mean? He said he was going to find you guys." Shippo decided to butt in. "Kagome, don't tell me you believed him? You know Inu-yasha lies about everything." _That sort of is true, but if he didn't go and find them, then where could he be? _

Kagome stood up and put Shippo down. "Kagome where are you going?" Sango was starting to get worried about the bound Kagome and Inu-yasha had. She knew that he was going to hurt her. Mentally and phyiscally. "I'm going to go find him. I have to." She ran off with nobody following her or calling out her name.

_Inu-yasha. I hope you are ok.

* * *

_

Inu-yasha and Kikyo were doing the nasty kinda long and hard. "INU-YASHA!!!!" Kagome heard that and decided to follow the screaming. Then a moan of pleasure came from the same voice that screamed Inu-yasha's name. Kagome ran speedy quick towards the sound. She could tell that she was getting close. A couple steps closer, Kagome heard another moan right behind a bush that was a couple steps ahead.

Kagome looked through the gigantic bush to find a naked hanyou and a naked miko on top of each other. "Ka Kagome. I can ...." "Shut up Inu-yasha!!! I loved you a whole lot, but all because I didn't want any children yet, you turn to Kikyo?"

"No no Kagome. Its not like that." Kagome was about to go on a rampage that even the devil was scared of. "THEN WHAT IS IT LIKE?!?!?!?" "I-I-I don't know." "EXACTLY, BECAUSE YOU KNOW I'M RIGHT!!!" Kagome was so hurt her voice got crackled and she didn't want to yell. She just ran off. In her mind, she could still see Inu-yasha on top of Kikyo. And Kikyo's evil smirk.

_I HATE YOU INU-YASHA!!!!!_

She wanted to go back to the campsite to get all of her stuff and to go back home. Without any good byes. But she couldn't. She had to see one handsome wolf demon first.

**(c) 2004 Akina Thornton**

* * *

So did you like my story. I do. Hope you do too because it killed my fingers. Give me enough good reviews and I'll write another chapter. 


	2. Can I Stay?

Disclaimer: I hate to say it but I really don't own inu-yasha. ::crying:: But I really do own this story. Hey that makes me feel a whole lot better! Even though I'm on a mission to attack Rumiko and bring her here. Enjoy!

**Warning: Maybe be a lot of cussing. You know like swearing. If you don't know what it is then don't read. I'm trying to keep everybody safe from getting yelled at maybe.**

* * *

**_Kouga, My Sweetheart_**

**_Can I Stay?_**

Kagome runs to the campsite and Sango sees that she was crying for a long time. "Kagome, what happened to you? Was it Inu-yasha?" That made Kagome feel worse. She started crying and crying. Sango walked over to her and gave her a hug to comfort her. "Kagome. Tell us what happened so we can do something about it."

Kagome decided to tell them. Sango let go so she could brush her tears away. Miroku was now jumping in. "Kagome please tell us what happened." "Ok. ::sniff:: I walked into the... woods and heard some noises. ::sniff:: Then I walked over...to where the noises were coming from. That's when I saw it."

"Saw what, Kagome?" Kagome was getting that picture in her head again. Inu-yasha on top of Kikyo with her clothes off. She's screaming his name. And that ugly ass smirk on her smirk on her face. "Kagome." Miroku was getting antsy. "What happened?"

"They were having sex behind some bushes!!!" Everything just stopped. The gang froze and actually couldn't move. Shippo was the first to say something. "Uhh Kagome. I don't think that would be a big issue since i don't know what sex is."

"I'd be glad to tell you my good Shippo." Miroku was being a pervert in a serious issue. Dumb fool. "Miroku, Shippo's still young." By this time, they realized that Kagome started packing and walkng off.

"Where are you going Kagome?" She turned to look over her shoulder. "I'm sorry to leave yall like this but I'm leaving to find someone who will take me in with open arms. And I'm never coming back." She walked away.

Now Inu-yasha decides to come back to the campsite. "Inu-yasha you.. are such.... a bastard!!" Sango was pissed that he made Kagome leave like that. He even made her cry oceans! But then, she sorta knew they weren't gonna last long. She knew that the first time he told the others that Kagome and him were dating.

"I see Kagome left." "You damn straight!! And you know who made her leave? You did!" Miroku got up to calm Sango down. It worked a lot since she liked him in a secret way.

Shippo walked over to Inu-yasha and stared at him evily. "Inu-yasha. I hate you. You made my best friend leave me. She was like a mother to me and you tore us apart. Thanks a lot."

Shippo sat down and started crying. Inu-yasha just looked over them. _All this is because of what happened between me and Kagome. Damn, I messed up a lot._

Meanwhile, Kagome was very close to her destination. Now if you have been paying attention you would know. For people who don't, she was heading off to the wolf den. Well anyway, Kagome was about two miles away from it when someone snacthed her up.

"Let me go whoever you are!" But they wouldn't let go. And all Kagome saw was blue and brown winds swirling around her.(A/N: She doesn't really remember anything about Kouga. She's bin dating Inu-yasha for the longest! Inu-yasha was just that someone that she wanted but doesn't want know. Get it?. Back to story.)

When the winds stopped she stared up at a wolf demon. _Could this be Kouga? If it is, he really has gotten sexy over the months. Calm down Kagome. _Kouga looked over Kagome's body slowly. That made Kagome's cheeks turn rose pink. Kouga smiled.

He put Kagome down and grabbed her around the waist. "Kagome, mate, you finally come to see things my way." _Mate? We never mated before. Oh yeah. He says that because he thinks we will mate. _Kagome just blushed again at Kouga. "Uhh Kouga. If you don't mind, can I stay with you at the wolf den."

That made Kouga extremealy happy. But he had to keep his cool. "Sure you can stay Kagome. Anything for you." Kagome picked up her backpack. "So can we go to the wolf den. I need to get relaxed to the place." Kouga picked her up again and ran to the wolf den.

With Inu-yasha and the gang, they were still at the campsite. _I'm sorry Kagome. When I think the time is right, I'll go get you. Kagome, I hope you'll love me again cause I really do love you. I'm willing to change for you. _

_I love you....._

_My Kagome._

* * *

So did you like this chappie. i really like it. In this chappie i kept saying really. it's a fun word to use i can't help it. give me enough good reviews to write another chappie. bye for now. 


	3. Sorry For Bothering

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha! Rumiko! You hear that! I surrender! And sorry for taking so long. But anyway, here's another chappie from yours truly. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_**Kouga, My Sweetheart**_

_**Sorry For Bothering**_

Inu-yasha and the rest of the gang went of to find jewel shards with that wench Kikyo. "Tell us why we have to follow these wreched people? Can't we go somewhere alone?" Kikyo really didn't like them and they really didn't like her. Only Inu-yasha liked her.

"Kikyo, we have to find the jewel shards. After we find the jewel shards, we can be together forever, ok." "Ok." They leaned in for kiss. "I have to go find Kagome. I'm worried about her." Sango still didn't think that Inu-yasha had to make Kagome leave like that.

"We'll go too." Miroku and Shippo ran towards Sango. _Kagome. _"Come on Kilala." Inu-yasha couldn't decide. Should he go with them or not. "Wait! I'll come with you. Sorry Kikyo." He jumped up to ride on Kilala's back. "Aren't we up a bit too high?"

Sango looked at Inu-yasha, confused. "Don't tell me your afraid of heights?" "No. It's just that I've never been up this high." Inu-yasha was shaking and grabbing onto Miroku's robes. He was terrified.

Meanwhile, Kouga and Kagome had a great time living together. No one had bothered them and no one had come to take Kagome back. It was perfect. "Kouga, do you have to hunt?" Kouga turned around. "Yeah. It's part of my job." "Well come back in one piece." "I will."

Kouga was now outside the den when he saw Kilala floating towards him. He was confused as to why Kilala had come. (A/N: Kouga doesn't know who Kilala is. He never pays attention to her. Back to story.)

When Kilala landed, he saw Inu-yasha. "What the hell do you want mutt?" Inu-yasha had stopped shaking and was now calm enough to speak. "I came to bring Kagome back with us. She doesn't need to be with a guy like you."

"Is something wrong Kouga?" Kagome was standing in the entrance. "Yeah. This damned mutt says he wants you to come back to him. I don't think that'll work out though." Kagome decided to come down there because this was something that needed to be settled once and for all.

When she got there, Kouga wrapped his arm around her waist. "Grrrr Just leave her alone!" "Shut up Inu-yasha! I don't want to go back with you!" Inu-yasha couldn't believe his little hanyou ears. Did she just say she didn't want to come with him?

"Inu-yasha, you don't know how much you've hurt. And you told me so many lies. You've told me so many that I could climb it to heaven." She was telling the truth. He has told her a million lies before.

"Kagome, I'm sorry..." "And you don't know how tired I am of hearing that shit!!!" "Kagome." "Kouga, I'm very mad right now." "Ok then conitnue." She went to face a sad hanyou. His ears were hidden in his silver hair and his head was slighly down.

_Kagome, when I said sorry this time I meant it. I can change. If you want me to be like Kouga I can._

With his head still down he spoke. "So I guess ::sniff:: that you don't want to ::sniff:: come back with me. Sorry for bothering you Kagome. I really am sorry." He walked off to the campsite.

_Sorry Inu-yasha, but I had to do it. I don't love you anymore. We can just we friends._

Inu-yasha couldn't go far beacuse Kagome stopped him. They were now face to face. "Inu-yasha, this time I'm sorry. But I don't love you anymore. We can just be friends, ok?" Instead of saying 'ok' he kissed.

"Hey. Don't kiss my Kagome!!!" "Kouga, it's just a kiss of apology and forgiveness. I know these things." "Of course you do Miroku."

Inu-yasha started stroking her hair and Kagome played with his ears. It was cute to see them do that though. Just a playful, but forgiving kiss.(::sniff:: Beautiful. Just beautiful.) After the kiss, they smiled and laughed together.

"So when will you be coming back Kagome?" "Not for a while. Me and Kouga have some business to do first." Inu-yasha knew what she meant. "Ok then Kagome." They hugged and then went back to where they wanted to go.

"So what was that kiss all about Kagome?" Kouga didn't like the fact that Kagome and Inu-yasha kissed. "It was just a friendly kiss Kouga. It didn't mean much. All we had to do was settle things between us."

"Ok Kagome. I'll forgive. Now you go back in the den while I go hunt, ok." "Ok Kouga. Sango, Miroku. Shippo. Do you want stay for a while?" "Yes. We'd love to. Inu-yasha?" Inu-yasha had walked over to sit with Kilala. "What?" "Do you want ot stay here with Kagome for a little while?"

Inu-yasha got up and walked over next to Kagome. "Why not? Come on Kagome." Kagome was happy to see the cheery side of Inu-yasha. 

_Inu-yasha, this is just the way things should be. You love Kikyo, I love Kouga. So everything will work out great._

* * *

Do you like my new chappie? Sorry I kept you waiting. I had a lot of writing to do. Plus homework. They back me with hoework. Well you know the routine. good reviews my writing another good chappie. And i waited to also get you guys pumped up for the next chappie. bye for now.


	4. A Night To Remember

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Inu-yasha or any anime to be exact. I think I'm in a good mood. Usually i don't like writing disclaimer. But I don't think I mind right now. Well enjoy!!!

* * *

**

_**Kouga, My Sweetheart**_

**_A Night To Remember_**

While Kouga was still hunting, Kagome was playing cards with Miroku, Inu-yasha, Shippo, and Sango. It wasn't a very difficult game. Actually it was a simple game of Go Fish. "Hey got a nine Miroku? It was Shippo's turn. He had only one pair of cards. Everyone else had two and three pairs. "Go fish."

Shippo plucked a card from the deck and got a nine. Just what he wanted. He got his other nine and put the pair down. _Yeah! I finally got more than one pair!_

After a few minutes, Kouga came back with a gigantic bear. That could feed them and the other wolf demons! No wonder Kouga was thier leader. "Hey Kagome. I got some food for you guys." He placed the meat on the other side of Kagome and watched them play.

Kagome looked over at Kouga and realized he looked sad. "Kouga do you want to play?" "Well sorta and I'm hungry as hell. I didn't want to be rude and eat before you guys."

"That's my Kouga." She leaned over a pinched his cheeks. He pinched back. Not hard though. Then he placed a kiss on her lips and looked at the others. They looked annoyed. "Can we continue to play the game already Kagome?" Inu-yasha wasn't happy. "Don't get mad at my Kagome because she has a man." They laughed and kissed again.

Miroku thought it would be a perfect time to rub Sango's butt. He rubbed it gently, so that Sango wouldn't feel it. Then he placed his hand firmly on her butt and rubbed it. _That hand again. How come he won't be romantic like Kagome and Kouga?!?!?!?_

"HENTAI!!!"

SLAP!!

Miroku lay on the ground twitching from the slap. "Kouga. Are you waiting for me to cook this or something?" Kouga snapped back to reality and looked at Kagome. "Yeah. It kinda tastes better when you do."

She got up and started a fire in a corner. The fire blazed furiously. When it settled, she got a pot and three sticks and made some sort of canopy with it. (you know how they got the pot and the sticks and stuff. That's what i'm talking about)

Kagome got a big chunk of meat from the kill and stuffed it in the pot. Then she walked away. She wanted to get some water for the meat. Kagome came back in seconds. "Kagome. Don't you want to come over here with me and play?" She just got finished putting the water in the pot.

"Ok." She walked over and sat next to Kouga. "Anybody gotta.... gotta..... gotta... Kagome what's this number?" "It's a 10." "Oh. Dog-shit you gotta 10." Inu-yasha huffed and handed him the card. Kouga snatched it and put his pair down.

"Ha ha. I win. And my prize is a kiss from Kagome." He looked at her and waited for the kiss. "Come on Kouga. Not here with them." He still playfully poked out his lips and closed his eyes. "Ok. I'll kiss you." She leaned in and kissed him. He grabbed her head and entered her mouth. It was something that no one expected.

Kagome came out of the kiss after a few seconds. "That's enough Kouga." He pouted. Miroku took all the cards and shuffled the deck. "Kagome is the food done?" "I don't know Shippo let me check."

She looked in the pot and found some meat that looked and smelled delicious. Digging into her bag, Sango got the pot away from the fire. When she got the fork and bowls from her bag, she got a piece of meat and put it into a bowl. She passed it out to everyone.

"Thanks. I was waiting for this." Inu-yasha took the bowl and ate it fast.

During that night, they had off the wall fun. And every last game came from Kagome. It got very dark and they didn't want to go back to camp. "Ok. Me and Shippo can sleep in the same room. Sango and Miroku in another room and Inu-yasha and Kouga sleep in Kouga's room.

Everyone had a problem except Shippo. He liked the fact that he could be with his mom. "I'm not sleeping in the same room with that mutt!!" Kouga was furious. "I'm not sharing!!!!" Miroku liked idea of sleeping in the same room with Sango. "Me and Sango can sleep in the same room." She didn't like that.

"I'm not sleeping in a room with a perverted monk!!!" "Why not Sango?" "Because you're perverted!!!!" Miroku leaned over next to Kagome. "Kagome. Can you give me some tips on how to make Sango feel loved? The way I want things to be." Kagome got wide eyed. "Is being a pervert with a girl the way you want things?"

"No, I just want Sango to feel... you know... like I love her?" "All I have to tell you is to stop being a pervert. She told me if you weren't such a pervert she'd go out with you." Miroku couldn't believe it. The Sango everyone known and loved really liked Miroku?

Kagome stopped talking to Miroku and turned to the others. They were still screaming and hollering at each other. She couldn't take it. "IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SLEEP IN THE ROOM I PUT YOU IN, THEN YOU CAN JUST FUCK OFF!!!!!" Everyone was shocked. Kagome had never went on a rage like that. They quickly nodded thier heads and walked to thier rooms.

"This could be a good time for you and Sango to get a little closer. And remember, no touching, rubbing, or poking. Don't touch her breasts or her butt unless she wants you to, ok." He nodded his head and walked in his room. "Come on Shipp...." He was laying on the floor with an empty bowl beside him, sleeping.

_Must have stuffed his self to sleep_. She picked up here 'baby fox' and went into her room. On her was Kouga came out of no where. "Kagome. Will we ever have pups?" "Yeah we will. Just not now. When I think the time is right. Ok wolf baby." "Ok mate." He kissed her and reentered his room.

When he got in Inu-yasha was in the corner. He pointed to a line he made with his claws. Then he pointed to where he was sitting. "This is my half and that is your half. Don't cross... or else." Kouga was mad. "I can't believe this. He's going to tell me where I should back off in my own room!!!!"

They fussed until they fell asleep.

* * *

**Liky me chappie? Sorry it tooke forever. I was having trouble on which story to update first. This was mt second one. You know the routine. Give me a good review with good ideas. Not flames saying 'i don't like Kou/Kag fics' or 'who wants to see Kouga and Kagome together'. If you didn't want to see them together, you shouldn't have never went in the Kag/Kou section. Duh. I'll write another chappie when I get at least 5 good reviews. Bye for now!!!**

**P.S. Polls are still up remember that. I really want ot write those stories!**

**Miraa & Kounu: 1**

**Touched By An Angel: 6**

**Mated For Life: 6**

****


	5. A Lustful Night

**Kagasha:I don't own Inu-yasha. OWW!! WHAT YOU DO THAT FOR?!?!?!?**

**Miroku: What's wrong lover?**

**Kagasha: Inu-yasha bit me. (mutters under her breath) Damn dog. And I'm not your lover!!!**

**Miroku: You won't be saying that tonight, Kagasha.**

**Kouga: Kagasha, is there anything between you two?**

**Kagasha: Nope.**

**Kouga: Good. (kisses Kagasha's lips)**

**Kagasha: (blushes) Thanks Kouga. I......**

**Miroku & Inu-yasha: DON'T KISS MY GIRL!!!**

**Everyone: (fuss and fights) **

_

* * *

_

WARNING!!!!! THERE IS A LOT OF SEXUAL CONTENT!!! SEX SCENE AFTER SEX SCENE!!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, WAIT TILL NEXT CHAPPIE!!! I REALLY DO WANT TO HAVE A HAPPY CROWD!!! BUT IF YOU LIKE THIS KIND OF THING, READ ON!!!!

_

* * *

_

_Kouga, My Sweetheart_

**_A Lustful Night_**

Kagome was now in her room. She laid Shippo down on the furs and wrapped him in a blanket she had brought with her. It was a comfortable little room and very warm. Kagome laid right beside Shippo and thought about her future with Kouga. Then it ended up being a dream.

**Kagome's dream**

Her and Kouga were in his room, naked, just laying there peacefully. "Kagome, I truly want pups with you." He stroked her hair. "I do too." "Then what's holding us back from our night of fantasy?" He rolled over on top of Kagome and kissed her. He went from her lips to her neck. He licked and nipped her neck.

Kagome moaned. Kouga rubbed her legs gently. Then he stuck his finger in her. "Aww.....Kouga." It felt good. He slid his finger in and out at a slow rate to make sure he wouldn't hurt her. He'd wait till she asked him to go faster. His finger still in her, he kissed his way to her breasts and sucked on the right one. Kagome grabbed his hair and moaned.

Soon, Kouga's hair was out of its original ponytail. It lay along his back. Some in Kagome's hands. "Kouga.......faster....." He waited for her to say that and quickened the pace. Kouga went as fast as he could. Kagome gripped his hair tighter. _It kinda hurts, but I like it when she pulls my hair. It gets me really horny. _

Kouga slid his finger out and kissed his way down to her entrance. He kissed it. "Oooo Kouga." He licked her nub them licked all of her. Kagome bucked a couple time which accidentally made his tongue enter her. "Mmmmmm." Kouga took his tongue out and kept licking her.

"You taste delicious Kagome." Once he said that, she came. He licked up her juices and hovered over her. Kouga covered her mouth with his and thrusted in. Her scream went straight into his mouth. Didn't make a sound. Kouga entered her mouth with his tongue and searched her mouth.

Kouga pumped in and out of her slowly. He left her lips when he knew the pain was gone. "Faster......wolf boy." Kouga liked that name. He went in and out of her fast. Kagome soon found out the rythme of his grinding and moved her hips to his movement. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms did the same with his neck. Their lips met again. Inside of her, Kagome was getting a little naughty.

She moved away and pushed him on his back. "I'm tired of being on the bottom." But she didn't let him enter her, she entered him in her mouth. Kouga moaned. She licked it and swirled the head of his cock with her tongue. Then she sucked on it again. Kouga gripped the furs tightly and moaned Kagome's name. "Ka...go.....me....." He soon gripped her hair and moved her head slightly.

Kouga felt good. He didn't hold back. He released in her mouth. Kagome swallowed thickly. Then she crawled on top of him and let him enter her. It only took a few minutes till they both reached their climax. Kagome collapsed on his chest, panting heavily. "Kouga....felt.....good....love you." He knew what she meant. Kouga got some furs near by and put it on top of them.

He didn't come out of her when they fell asleep.

**End of her dream**

Even though her dream ended, she didn't wake up. Kouga was beside her trying to wake her up. "Kagome, wake up." She still didn't wake. Then he looked at the furs that was over her. They were soaked with come! "Faster wolf boy." That made things easy to understand. Kouga shook his head snd smirked. "She claims she doesn't want pups yet, but soaks the hell out my furs with her come." He continued trying to wake her.

With Miroku and Sango, they were getting along. A teeny tiney bit. "Why do you keep rubbing my butt?!?!?!" "I don't know. It feels good." "Your such a pervert." "That's what you think." "You are a pervert, you damned monk." What Kagome said to him, hit him right in his head. _I forgot about what she said. _"Ok. You're right. I am a pervert." That confused the hell out of Sango.

"What are you talking about? You just confessed." "I know. I just hate fighting with you. So what if I am a perverted monk. Maybe I changing my mind about being one too." Sango walked over to Miroku and sat next to him. "Are you really trying to change your perverted side?" He nodded. "I just want to make you happy." Sango threw her arms around his neck. "Oh Miroku. I always wanted you to say that." She kissed him.

Miroku wasn't going to let this oppertunity to slip away. He held her head and kissed her deeply. He entered her mouth and searched every spot of her mouth. Sango loved the feel of his tongue and moaned. Miroku rolled over so he was on top. He took off all her clothes. He kissed her neck. "Why do you get to keep your clothes?" Miroku chuckled and let Sango take his clothes off.

He continued his kisses on her neck. "Miroku....." He cupped her breast and massaged it gently. Even though he remembered what Kagome said, he knew Sango wouldn't mind him touching her. He lips met her lips again. Then he entered her slowly so she wouldn't notice. But she still noticed. She screamed a muffled scream in his mouth. Miroku went in and out at a normal rate.

Soon, he left her lips. "You ok, butterfly?" She nodded. She couldn't speak at all. Every bit of her being just want Miroku. She didn;t want to do anything, but have him. They continued their love making.

Shippo was in the room he shared with Kagome, talking in his sleep. "Not him too. He's just little." But he wasn't dreaming about sex. He was dreaming about playing with his closest friend, Rin. "I do like you, Rin." Shippo rolled over on his side. "Thank jesus he wasn't talking about sex."

Inu-yasha woke up and walked out the den. He was imagining Kikyo playing in the hot springs with Kagome. Mostly, he was imagining Kikyo. His cock was getting hard. Extremely hard. _Aww damn. Kikyo isn't here. Let me check Kagome's room. _Inu-yasha walked back into the den and went to Kagome's room. Kouga was still there trying to wake Kagome. "Hey dog-shit." "Hey fleabag. Wassup?" "Trying to wake Kagome." "Oh." Inu-yasha walked out the den again and climbed up a tree. His need grew wildly.

_Gotta do this myself then. _He gripped his cock and started his masturbation. He jerked and tugged on it furiously. "Damn."  No one found out that he was masturbating. Not even Kouga! He kept beating his meat till he came. "Aww shit." Just to be dirty, he swiped some come on his finger and licked it.

Finally, Kouga woke Kagome. "Hey mate." "Hey wolf boy." "Do you know that you vame on all the furs and you called me wolf boy." Kagome blushed. "I was dreaming about the time we did do it." Kouga shook his head again. "I love you Kagome." Kouga hugged Kagome. "Good night." "Same to you." Kouga left to go into his romm and sleep.

* * *

**Kagasha: End of this chappie. How'd you like it?**

**Kouga: It probably would have been better if we did it. But I would have took it slow with you.**

**Inu-yasha: You know you would have just fucked her right there.**

**Kouga: No I wouldn't. I'm not like you and Miroku. I'm gentle with women.**

**Miroku: Yeah right.**

**Kagasha: See that's why I like you Kouga. You're so gentle and kind.**

**Kouga: Thanks for the compliment. (kisses Kagasha)**

**Miroku: Would you stop that?!?!!?!?!**

**Kagasha: I like it. (rubs Kouga's face)**

**Kouga: (purrs) That feels good.**

**Kagasha: Well write good reviews please. Bye for now!!!**


	6. His Masturbating Secret Revealed

**Kagasha: Hey everybody. Nice to see you!!**

**Kouga: (moaning in room) Awwww shit!**

**Kagasha: Uhhhh Kouga. (knocks on door) What are you doing?**

**Miroku: He brung some chick here last night. She had nice breasts and a big ass.**

**Kagasha: Grrrr!! (bargs through the door) Get out of here bitch!!!!**

**Kouga: Hey Kagasha. (yawns)**

**Kagasha: What are you doing?!?!?!**

**Kouga: Oh. I was dreaming about us mating.**

**Kagasha: (runs and hugs him) I'm so glad you didn't have no other girl in here.**

**Inu-yasha: Why? You don't like him...do you?**

**Miroku: Yeah do you?**

**Kagasha: Uhhhh no. Well anyway ENJOY!!!!! _

* * *

Kouga, My Sweetheart _**

**_His Masturbating Secret Revealed_**

Kouga woke up got around 2:12 in the afternoon. _Man, I slept too late. Maybe thinking about Kagome got me sleeping late. Aww whatever, let me find Kagome. _He got up and walked into Kagome and Shippo's room. Kagome's arousal was very strong and full of passion. _Tsk tsk. Still thinking about that crazy dream of hers._

He sat next to Kagome and shook her awake. "Yaaawwnn. Hey Kouga. Nice to see you again." "Hey love." He nuzzled her nose with his and kissed her. "Kagome, want to go in the hot springs and wash? I promise I wouldn't do anything you don't want me to." She thought. "I don't know. What if Shippo wakes up and wonders and worries about where I am?"

"I'll tell Sango to tell him not to worry about you. Tell himthat we're in the hot springs. He'd understand." Kagome stood up and held his arm. "Ok. Let's go." They walked. On their way, Kouga stopped and told Sango to tell Shippo not to worry about Kagome being gone. "Ok. I'll tell him when he wakes." "Thanks." They continued walking until they got to the spings.

They soon made it to the hot springs. Kagome and Kouga stripped down and jumped in. Kagome threw some water on Kouga's face. He laughed. "You play so much." He jumped on her and they sank underwater.They looked at each other and swam back up.

Kouga swam over to Kagome. "I love you Kagome." A big smile was on his face. His face was glowing! He leaned in and kissed her. Her hair went through his fingers as he held her head. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They seemed to have made it to the rim of the springs. They continued kissing.

Soon, they took their breaths. "I love you too Kouga." They stayed in for a little while longer, then they got out. Kagome tried to find a cloth or something near by. Nothing. "Kouga, we don't have anything to cover ourselves with." "No worries." He grabbed Kagome and ran into the den. With the jewel shards in his legs, no one could see them.

He ran straight into Kagome's room. From running so fast, they dried off. Kouga picked up some clean furs and wrapped him and Kagome. "Thanks Kouga. They are so warm." "Come here and follow me." Kagome followed Kouga into one of the female wolf demon's room. He looked around and found a fur skirt with a fur top that shown her stomach. He also found some furs and gem bracelets and two of those fur leg warmers. (you know. those things wrapped around Kouga's legs.)

Kouga picked them all up and handed them to Kagome. "Here, change into this." She took it, kissed his cheek, and walked back in her room. She changed fast. Shippo was still sleeping in her room. Curled up in a little ball. When she was done dressing, she kissed his forehead and walked out.

Sango was waiting for her outside her room. "Hey Kagome. Like the new look. Want to go and find something to do?" She nodded. "Let's go." They walked out of the den. Kagome looked around and saw Inu-yasha...with his hand in his pants! (remember from the last chappie. he fell asleep that way.) She leaned her haed next to Sango's ear.

"Stop walking and look up in the tree." Sango looked up and saw the same thing. "Wanna go check out what he's doing?" "Yeah!!!" They walked over to the tree and climbed it quietly. Inu-yasha was still sleeping. His hand grabbing on his large cock. Sango eyes bulged. "Kagome.....his cock is huge."

Kagome had to agree. It was big. Inu-yasha started talking in his sleep. "Suck faster......suck faster." His hand moved up and down furiosly. "Oh.....my..god." Kagome was on the verge of laughing. She would never think that Inu-yasha masturbated. "Cccccc......hahahahahaha!!!!"

Inu-yasha woke straight up. He saw Kagome and Sango behind him. His hand was still clenching his hige cock. "What the fuck are you two bitches doing?!?!?!?!" He had to cuss at them to hide the fact that he was indeed masturbating. "Inu-yasha, I swear, I will never tell anyone." "Move bitch." He let go of his cock and pushed them away. Inu-yasha jumped down and walked away.

Sango looked at Kagome. "Do you think he was embarrased about us finding out?" There was a little concern in her voice. "I guess he was. Then I laughed at him. He truly seemed pissed off. Let's go back to the den." They climbed back down the tree and walked to the den.

When they got there, Shippo was awake and Miroku was talking with Kouga. "So you guys did it last night, huh. Was it intense?" "Yup, she couldn't even speak." "Damn." Sango got Kagome's bag and beat Miroku in the head. "What happens between me and you stays between me and you."

Kagome laughed again for the second time in the day. "Hey love." He got up and kissed and hugged Kagome. "Did you see Inu-yasha?" "Yeah dog-shit came in storming..his face really red." "Ok, thanks." She gave him one last kiss and went to find Inu-yasha.

He was in Kouga's room. "Inu-yasha...are you mad?" "Fuck you." She walked over and sat beside him. "Inu-yasha please. Don't kid yourself. Just tell me are you mad or not?" "Hell yeah I'm mad!!! You checked me out on purpose!! Just to get a laugh out of it!!!"

"Inu-yasha, we're sorry. I swore thatI wasn't goingto tell remember." He nodded. "Inu-yasha, I always keep my promises, so don't worry." She gave him a hug and walked out to be with Kouga. "What happened?" "Nothing." Shippo came with them and they started talking. Inu-yasha stayed in the room. Quiet.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow morning, ok."

* * *

**Kagasha: End of chappie 6. How'd it go?**

**Kouga: Oh my god. Dog-shit was mastrubating. I wouldn't have to masturbate.**

**Miroku: Oh yes you would. You can't get head if you tried.**

**Kouga: That's what you think, you perverted sleaz.**

**Inu-yasha: K-babe, I don't masturbate. Just to let you know.**

**Kagasha: I know. Well anyway give me at least 5 good reviews. NO FLAMES!!!! Bye for now!**


	7. Do I Have A Love Or Am I Just Mistreated

**Kagasha: Hey everybody. Here's another chappie.**

**Kouga: Your acting like you've last updated a couple weeks ago.**

**Kagasha: (sighs) Yeah I know. I'm sorry for guys. I didn't have any ideas so I didn't update for the longest. But here's one. Aren't you happy!**

**Inu-yasha: So you finally got back on the story?**

**Kagasha: Oh goodness. Yes, I'm finally geting back to the story. **

**Shippo: YEAH!**

**Kagasha: Ha ha. Well ENJOY!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Kouga, My Sweetheart**_

**_Do I Have A Love Or Am I Just Mistreated?_**

"Are you serious?" Sango nodded. "Yeah. We don't want to be in your way. And besides, we also have things to do ourselves." "Ok." They continued sitting around and talking about stuff. Inu-yasha was still in his room, sleeping in a corner of Kouga's room. Kouga leaned his head on Kagome's shoulder and kissed her. She kinda giggled. Shippo jumped off of Miroku's shoulder and in Kagome's lap.

"Hiya, Kagome." She smiled. "Hi Shippo." She kissed his cheek and sat him on her lap. Kouga started whispering in her ear. "Let's take Shippo with us and go somewhere like a walk." "That'll be nice." Kagome stood up. "Guys, me, Kouga, and Shippo are gonna go somewhere for a while ok." They nodded.

They walked out the entrance. Kouga walked beside Kagome while Shippo was a little ahead of them. Kouga smirked. "Kagome...about last night..." Kagome blushed. "Please please please...don't remind me." Kouga smirked again and kept walking. It was a beautiful day outside. The birds were out and some of the wolf pups were outside playing around the den. Shippo trotted around looking left and right for new things to see. "I wonder if there's something I need to know while I'm living here." Kouga walked behind and scooped him and placed him on his shoulder. "Yup."

He pointed over to the east. "You see that big cave?" "Yeah." "When there's any danger near here alert me on it and hide there. It's not very far from the den." "Shippo opened his mouth and nodded. "Ooohh." Kagome grabbed Kouga's hand and looked too. "Oh, I see." After they saw that, they continued walking. They didn't know where they were going, sothey just walked. Out of nowhere, a squirrel jumped on Shippo's head. He shook his head and the squirrel jumped off and ran away.

"Ha ha. That squirrel is crazy." "And like he's not?" "Ha ha." He pouted and folded his arms. "Don't tease me." Kagome and Kouga smiled and didn't tease him again. After a while, it got dark and Shippo nodded off and fell to the floor. "Ha ha. My little fox." She picked him and turned to face Kouga. "Let's go back to the den." "Oh alright." They turned around and headed to the den. In about 10 minutes, they were there. Let me mention that they were walking far.

When they got there, Sango, Miroku, and Inu-yasha were about to leave. "Aw man. You guys leaving us?" "Yeah. Remember, we told you earlier." "Yeah, but I don't want you guys to leave." Sango hugged Kagome. "We'll be back to see how you guys are doing." She let go of Kagome. Shippo woke up and looked around. "We're at the den?" "Yeah." Inu-yasha walked over to Kagome and spoke. "Come on Shippo. Let's go." "But, but...I don't want to leave." "Well I don't care. Just come on with us." Kagome sighed and put Shippo down on the ground.

"It'll be alright. You guys will visit me and I'll visit you." "Ok." She wiped his tears away. "Bye Kagome." "Bye Shippo." He waved and turned back around holding Sango's hand. "I hate to see him go." He put his arm around Kagome's shoulder. "He'll be back." They walked in the den and sat down. Kagome's head fell on his chest and he held her. "Are we going to stay together?" He kissed her cheek and smiled. "Of course. I'm not like that mutt Inu-yasha." She snuggled up closer. "You better not be."

They sat there for a while. While they were sitting, Kagome nodded off to sleep. "Ah. My Kagome is sleeping." He picked her up and walked to his room and set her on the bed of furs. He then threw a blanket of fur over her and he walked out the room. She snuggled up and smelled the covers. Even though she didn't have a keen sence of smell, she could smell Kouga's scent on the furs. She fell back to sleep. Kouga started walking around the den and bumped into Ayame, who had now decided to live with her beloved. "Oh hi Kouga." He waved. "Hey."

"Kouga, what does Kagome have that I don't have? I've seen that you've been with her and kissing her and doing what couples do." "I just love her. It's not what you have or what she has. I just love the way I feel around her." "What about me?" "Your a friend. I'm gonna feel a little good around you, but not like I would feel around her." "What if her soul was in my body?" "Then I would go with the body that has Kagome's soul." Ayame sighed and her head fell. Kouga wrapped his arms around and put his head on hers. "I can't say that I'm sorry for feeling this way. But I can help a friend."

She nodded her head and turned away from him. "I'll see you later then." "Yeah."

Kagome had realized she wasn't sleepy, so she got up and looked for Kouga. "Kougaaa, Kougaaaa? Where are you?" She didn't here a sound from Kouga or from anybody who knew the whereabouts of where Kouga was. _Man I can't find him. How come he has to be the leader? And still, he doesn't have to go prancing around the den. I just want him to come in the room with me._

She kept on looking for him.

Ayame was still with Kouga. She didn't leave when she turned from him. She just grabbed him again and nuzzled against his chest. "Oh Kouga, I wish I was Kagome. She's so lucky to have you." Then Ayame went up and kissed him! Dead on his lips! Ayame picked the perfect time to do it, because Kagome came around the corner and gasped. "Kouga...?" He turned his head and his eyes grew wide. "How could you! You promised me you wouldn't be like Inu-yasha!"

She ran away slowly crying. _How could you? _She ran out the den and ran. She didn't know where she was going. She was just running. _This is something like what Inu-yasha did to me. Do I have a love? Or do I just get mistreated? _

While she was running looking at the ground, she banged up against a tree and was knocked out cold. No one was there to help her, so she just sat there and didn't go anywhere because she was unconsious.

* * *

**Kagasha: End of chappie 7. How'd it go? Did you like it?**

**Sango: What an unsuspected twist?**

**Kagasha: Yeah.**

**Kagome: Yeah, who would've thought.**

**Kagasha: Hey, I had to make it surprising.**

**Kagome: Where are the boys?**

**Kagasha: I don't know.**

**Sango: And who would care?**

**Kagome & Kagasha: WE DON'T! Ha ha.**

**Inu-yasha: (behind the door with Miroku and Kouga) They don't care if we're there or not.**

**Kagasha: Well anywayz, give me at least 5 good reviews and I'll write antoher chappie. And this time, I'll update sooner. PLEASE NO FLAMES! Bye for now!**

**Shippo: BYE GUYS!**


	8. Forgive And Forget

**Kagasha: Hey everybody. I hope I didn't take as long to update last time.**

**Kouga: I doubt it.**

**Kagasha: Hey um Kouga? **

**Kouga: Yeah?**

**Kagasha: I uh like you.**

**Kouga: Me too. (gets on top of Kagasha and kisses her)**

**Kagasha: Kouga...um...**

**Inu-yasha: (comes in) Hey Kaga...WHAT THE HELL!**

**Miroku: My charm is rubbing off on him.**

**Kagasha: (blushes and pushes Kouga off of her) Well anywayz, ENJOY! **

_

* * *

_

_Kouga, My Sweetheart_

**_Forgive And Forget_**

Kagome was out cold for the longest. When she woke up, she was with...Inu-yasha? She swiftly got up and looked around. No body else was there, they must've went to get somethings while he was watching her. "Inu-yasha, why am I here?" He chuckled and spoke. "I was in the woods and I found you on the floor unconcious. So I got you and brung you here." "Oh." Not remembering that she was with Kouga, he quickly grabbed her and kissed her lips. "I was so worried about you." Kagome was in shock. _Why is he kissing me? Doesn't he remember that I'm with Kouga. Kouga... _She started crying and held him back. He leaned back and wiped away her tears.

"What are you crying for?" He wiped her tears away and held her again. "Don't cry. I hate it when you cry." "I can't help it. It hurts so much." "What hurts? Can I help?" "My feelings. My heart. That's what hurts." "What happened?" She cried again, seeing Ayame and Kouga kissing. "Kouga was kissng Ayame." She cried in his chest and he growled, wanting to kill Kouga for hurting her. "Is there anything I can do to help you?" She slowly shook her head and sniffed. "Why does this happen to me? No one loves me." Inu-yasha rubbed her back and spoke. "I love you." She pushed him away from her and screamed with flaring eyes. "IF YOU LOVED ME SO MUCH, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE FUCKED KIKYO!"

He sighed, knowing that Kagome was right. But he did love her though. She ran away again. "Kagome.." "Leave me alone!" He followed her anyway. After she ran for about 4 minutes, she fell to the ground and cried. _I don't have a love of my life. I'll just forget about Inu-yasha and Kouga. If I do that, they'll never hurt me again. NEVER! _Inu-yasha jumped through the trees sniffing her out. In no time, he found her still crying. "Kagome..." He jumped down from the tree and held her. "Kagome, I'm sorry. Let's start over and forget everything. Me being with Kikyo and you going off with Kouga. Let's forget all of that and start over." She thought about that.

_Me forgeting Kouga. And also forgeting Inu-yasha with Kikyo. No doubt that Inu-yasha loves me, but do I feel the same? I do kinda love him because it still breaks my heart when I hear the name Kikyo and I love Kikyo coming from his mouth. Can I forget? Can I start over? Will I regret it if I do say, 'Yes, I'll start over and forget.'? Should I give Inu-yasha another chance? The heart can forgive and forget, but will my mind do the same? Sigh. I'll forgive and forget._

She closed her eyes and kissed him. Dead on his lips. Inu-yasha was a little shocked at first, but fell along with it. When she broke away from his soft hanyou lips, she placed her head on his chest. "Inu-yasha, I'll forgive and forget." He put his head on hers and rubbed her back. "I won't hurt you again. I'll also forgive and forget." He got up and picked Kagome up bridal style. Her head was on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. They soon got to camp. The others weren't back yet. Kagome was quiet ever since she told Inu-yasha that they would start over. She was sitting up against a tree when Inu-yasha came and sat beside.

"Is something wrong?" He rubbed her face with the back of his hand and let it gently slide off her face. "I'm fine."

**At the den**

Kouga had looked all over the den for Kagome without any luck. "KAGOME! WHERE ARE YOU!" He looked in his room and in her room, but still no sign of Kagome Higurashi. He growled. _How could I let Ayame do that to me? When my dear Kagome was there behind me? I'm so stupid! _"KAGOME!" He ran up to the entrance of the den and found Hakkaku sitting there. "Have you seen Kagome?" He nodded. "Yeah, I was outside the den when I saw her running away." "God DAMN IT!" He ran out the den and used his keen sence of smell to sniff her out. But there was also a mix of another scent. _Inu-yasha? What the hell? _He followed their scent and it led him to the campsite where he saw Kagome alone with Inu-yasha.

He sat in the bushes to see how far things would go. He couldn't take it anymore when he saw Inu-yasha kissing Kagome. Kouga jumped from the bushes and screamed. "DON'T KISS MY KAGOME!" He punched Inu-yasha across his face and Inu-yasha slid across the ground. Kagome looked at Kouga with a shocked look. "Come on Kagome. Let's go home." When he started walking away, he looked behind him. Kagome didn't go with him. She was over at Inu-yasha looking at his face. "What the hell are you helping him for? He kissed you and you let him."

She gulped. "That's because I wanted him to." "Why would you want him to do that?" "Because...I love him." He turned and walked over to them. Inu-yasha popped up and growled. "Leave her alone." Kouga crossed his arms and smirked. "If you love him so much, prove it." She stood up and held Inu-yasha's hands. "Inu-yasha, I love you." Then she kissed him. He kissed her back. In the middle of their kiss, Kouga walked away heartbroken. _Then it's true. She does love him. If she didn't love him, she wouldn't have done that. _He walked on to his den and when he got there, he sat in his room and didn't do anything, but think of Kagome.

After about a minute or two, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala came back to the camp with some food and some fresh water. "Oh my god. Kagome. What are you doing here?" "Kagome!" Shippo jumped off of Miroku's shoulder and flew into Kagome's arms. "Yeah Kagome, what are you doing here?" Her head slumped down and she spoke. "I don't want to talk about it." "Okay." Kagome made a little stove with a pot and some sticks set on fire that was surrounded with rocks. She then put the meat into the pot of water and let it cook. Inu-yasha came from behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. She put her arms on his and leaned her head back and let it rest on his shoulder.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other in awe and were wondering why Kagome wasn't with Kouga. _Maybe she'll tell us later. _They turned away from each other and continued waiting for the food to finish cooking. "Inu-yasha..." He smirked and kissed her neck again. "Don't give the others any hints that we're together." She giggled. "How am I gonna do that when your all up on me?" He smiled and didn't say anything for about a couple seconds. "Well forget that part then." "I will." Soon, the food was done and everybody was eating. Sango was beside Miroku of course and Kilala sat on her lap. Kagome was in between Shippo and Inu-yasha.

"This is good stuff. Where'd you guys find this stuff at?" Sango chuckled and Miroku spoke. "We don't even know really." He stuffed another piece in his mouth. "Well go back there and get some more." After they finished eating, Sango and Miroku went to bed and Shippo was on his way to do the same. Inu-yasha and Kagome were the only ones that weren't sleepy. Kagome went behind Inu-yasha, who was sitting down in front of the fire, and started rubbing his ears. "Aww Kagome..." "Shh." His ears kept moving up and down, up and down while Kagome rubbed them.

Inu-yasha turned around and kissed her. "I'm starting to get a little sleepy. See ya in the morning." He kissed her again and jumped up inot a tree where he soon fell asleep. Kagome sat in front of the fire and started thinking. _Kouga...it's so hard to get you out of my mind. I told Inu-yasha that I'll be with him, but you come back up. I miss you already. Your bright cerulean eyes. Your smile. Your warm hold on me. I miss it all. But how can I just do that to Inu-yasha? It would break his heart to see me leave him again. But if it means to be with my love, I would have to do it. But does Kouga love me? If he kissed Ayame like that, then he must doesn't love me._

She sighed and went to her sleeping bag beside the tree that Inu-yasha slept in. "Only my heart shall decide on my love. Not my mind or my body." She then went in her sleeping bag and soon fell asleep.

**At the den**

Kouga was still in his room, still thinking about Kagome. _I hope she forgives me. I was just so STUPID to let Ayame go ahead and kiss me. If I only I had stopped her and walked away. I just want my Kagome back. But if she really wants to be with Inu-yasha, then I can't stop her. _He got in a comfortable position. _I just hope that she comes back to me. _He then slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**Kagasha: End of this chappie. How'd you like it?**

**Sango: This is so exciting.**

**Kagasha: Yeah I know. I had to make something different.**

**Kagome: I wonder what happens to me.**

**Kagasha: You'll soon find out in the next chappie.**

**Shippo: (yawns) Hey everybody.**

**Kagome, Kagasha, & Sango: Hey Shippo.**

**Kagasha: Well anywayz, give me at least 5 good reviews and I'll add another chappie. PLEASE NO FLAMES! Bye for now!**

**Shippo: BYE GUYS!**


	9. Go Get Em

**Kagasha: Hey everybody. Here's another chappie for you.**

**Shippo: Yeah another chappie.**

**Kagasha: (hugs Shippo) Your so cute.**

**Kouga: And so are you. (kisses Kagasha)**

**Kagasha: I know that. Well ENJOY! **

_

* * *

_

_Kouga, My Sweetheart_

**_Got Get Em_**

Kagome woke up from the sun's rays hitting her face. She stretched her arms out and yawned. "Ahhhh." She looked around and saw Inu-yasha still in his tree. "Good morning Kagome." "Good morning Sango." She got up and sat beside Sango. "Um Kagome. Do you feel like telling me why your not with Kouga?" "Ok, I'll tell you. I was at the den and saw Kouga kissing Ayame. So I ran. I hit my head and fell out." Sango giggled and shook her head. "That's something you would you do." She slightly smiled and kept on going with her story. "Then next thing I knew I was with Inu-yasha. I ran away for some reason I forgot. He told me to forgive him and forget Kouga. It hurts." Sango turned to looked at her friend. "If it hurts than you should forgive Kouga and forget Inu-yasha." She looked at her wide eyed and her mouth was slightly opened. "But I don't want to break his heart again."

"Kagome, you'll do what you have to do when it comes to love. Take my advice and go see Kouga. You two were meant for each other. No doubting that. Just go and work things about between you two." She sighed and spoke. "Ok, I'll go see him. But Kouga was kissing her. Just like the way he would kiss me." She slowly started crying and her body started shaking. "It hurts so much to see him kissing her like that. I didn't want to tell myself that he was kissing her, but the image kept coming back. Oh god." She wiped her eyes and sniffed. Sango put her arm over her shoulder and pulled her to her shoulder. "It's ok Kagome. Love isn't a simple thing. It can hurt and it can be painless." She didn't say anything after that, neither did Sango.

She wiped the rest of her tears away and got up. "Where are you going Kagome?" "For a walk. I'll be back soon." She walked off into the woods. "I don't know what to do. It's so hard." She just kept walking. Out of nowhere, she bumped into Kouga because her head was low. "Oh I'm sorry Kouga." She was about to walk around him, until he grabbed her arm and wrapped his arms around her bodyinto a intimate hug. "Kagome, please come back to me. I miss you so much. I can't live without you. Just come back to me." Kagome started crying while he held her. Her arms didn't wrap around his body like his did to her body. She just stood there, crying in his arms. "Please Kagome, just come back to me. I don't want to live without you." She fell to the ground and kept cry.

He knelt down in front of her and held her hands. "I still love you, Kagome. Do you still love me?" He tried to look in her eyes, but her head was bent. He let go of her hands and lifted up her chin. "Kagome, please answer me." "I do love you. It's just that I already told Inu-yasha that I'll be with him and I just don't want to break his heart." Kouga sighed and lifted her up off the ground. "But you love me. You should be with the one you love. Not with somebody because you have sympathy for them." "Kouga, I don't know. I'll have to think about it." "What is there to think about? You love me." She pushed Kouga away and ran. _I love him, but I don't know how to break this to Inu-yasha. My head's so messed up. I might need to be away from those two to clear my head. _

Soon, Kagome stopped running and ended up in a forest, lost. "Where am I?" She looked around and trying to see if she could find anything that looked familiar. "I can't see nothing that looks familiar." She walked and looked around. She found a hotspring. "Yeah! A hotspring. That'll relax my thoughts including my body." She walked over to the hotspring and stripped. Kagome tossed her clothes over near a tree and hopped in the springs. "Ah, this feels so good." Her head rested on a rock as she relaxed in the water. Aftera while, there were noises. She ducked into the water, leaving her nose and everything above out the water. _Who's that? It better not be any lechers around here. _Then she heard Shippo's voice. _It must be them. I'll go and see them. _She swam over to the voice and found Shippo. "Hi Shippo." "Kagome!" He swam over to Kagome and she held him. "Where's everyone else?" "Right when she said that, Sango arose from the water. "Eeeeiiiii!" Sango giggled and spoke. "Hey Kagome." "Sango, where are the boys?" "They're both at camp." "Oh, I thought I was lost."

"Nope. We are kinda far from camp though." "Oh. Um how's Inu-yasha?" She sighed and smiled. "He was searching all over the place for you. He was so worried." Kagome let go of Shippo and he swam around some rocks and played in the water. "I wish it was some way that I could tell him that I want to be with Kouga instead." "It may be hard, but you'll have to tell him. Did you see him on your walk?" "Yeah, I pushed him away because I was a bit nervous." "That was a bad move. But Kouga will still love you. Go and find him now." She looked up at her. "You sure?" "Yeah. I'll tell Inu-yasha that your looking for some things to eat." "Ok. I'll go see him. Thanks Sango." They hugged and Sango smiled. "Go get em." "I will."

She got out the water, put her clothes on, and ran to find Kouga. _Kouga, this time, I'll come back to you._

_

* * *

_

**Kagasha: That's the end of this chappie. How'd it go? Do you still like it?**

**Kouga: I still like it. I always will.**

**Kagasha: Thanks Kouga.**

**Kouga: Your welcome.**

**Kagasha: Well anywayz, give me at least 5 good reviews and I'll write another chappie. PLEASE PEOPLE, NO FLAMES! I hate them and truly they're unnecessary. Bye for now!**

**Shippo: (hops on Kagasha's head) BYE GUYS!**


	10. Drama

**Kagasha: I am so so so so so so sorry I took so long. I didn't mean to. I've been so busy and I haven't been paying attention to much lately. Lol. Well here is the new chapter. ENJOY! **

_

* * *

_

_Kouga, My Sweetheart_

**_Drama_**

Kagome was running. Running for the longest to find Kouga. _Kouga...where are you? _She kept running, slowly getting lost. She fell to the ground and started crying. _I'm so stupid. Why did I leave you? Why did I leave you for Inu-yasha? I'm so stupid. _She cried in her hands. Soon, she heard footsteps coming towards her. She looked up, eyes red, and saw him. Kouga. She crawled towards him and hugged his legs. "Oh Kouga." He looked down at her. _Why is she crying? Is it because of me? Does she want to come back to me? _He lifted Kagome up and hugged her tight. "Kagome..." "Kouga, I shouldn't have left you. I shouldn't have went back with Inu-yasha just because I was sorry for him. I love you so much." He looked into her red puffy eyes and kissed her. She kissed him back.

After they kissed Kagome placed her head on his shoulder. "But there still is one problem. I didn't tell Inu-yasha." "Then go ahead and tell him." "I can't. I don't want to see the look on his face when I tell him." "Kagome, either you tell him or he's gonna gather up the clues and find out. It's best you tell him." She gulped. "Ok." She let go of him and started walking. He grabbed her arm. "I'll go with you." They walked to the campsite. It took them a while to get there because Kagome did run far. When they got to the campsite, Sango smiled. _She finally followed her heart. _But Inu-yasha's face was the complete opposite. He could smell her tears. "Grr Kouga what did you do to her?" He jumped down from the tree and hugged Kagome.

She looked up at him. "Inu-yasha, there's something I have to tell you." Inu-yasha's eyes went wide, fearing the worst. He let her go and looked at her. She crossed her fingers and looked at the ground. "Sorry Inu-yasha. I led you into thinking I loved you, when the truth is I don't. I don't want to be with you. I want to stay with Kouga." He looked as if he was about to cry and then glared at Kagome and Kouga. He crossed his arms. "Feh, whatever." He walked away into the forest. "Inu-yasha...wait!" Sango walked up to her and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Leave him be. He needs some time to be alone. I'm glad that you two are back together. You make the perfect couple." "Thank you." Kagome slowly walked over to the fire and sat down. Kouga sat down besideher. "So when you coming back home?" "Soon." Shippo ran up to her from behind and jumped on her head. "Kagome, can I live with you?"

Kagome thought about it. "Yeah." "YEAH!" He crawled down from her head and kissed her. He then hopped off and ran in the direction Inu-yasha went.

**In The Forest**

Inu-yasha was sitting in a tree looking down. _How could she do that to me? I loved her so much and she goes and plays with my heart. I can't believe she did that. _He started thinking about the times him and Kagome had and he slowly, began to cry. He wiped it away and sniffed. "I loved you Kagome." He looked out over the trees and cried. "She led me on. She played with my heart." He wiped his tears again. "I gotta stop this damned crying." He hopped down and walked back to the campsite. Then a big orange blurr ran up to him. "What the hell?" Shippo looked up at him.

"Heh heh. Hey Inu-yasha." Inu-yasha grabbed his tail and walked back to the others. When he got there, the first thing he saw was Kagome and Kouga kisssing. That's not a good thing to see after he just cried over her. He dropped Shippo and stared. Kouga saw Inu-yasha staring from the corner of his eye and pulled back. "What the hell are you staring at Mutt?" He didn't answer. He just kept on staring. Kagome looked back at him and saw the sorrow in his eyes. His eyes began to water again. He bowed his head and walked away. Kagome quickly got up and ran over to him. "Inu-yasha, please." He didn't answer. He just kept on walking.

Once they got far away from the campsite, Inu-yasha turned to her with watery eyes. Kagome gasped, finally seeing Inu-yasha's tears for the first time. "Inu-yasha...I'm sorry." "Sorry can't make me feel better Kagome!" Her eyes got wide at his outburst. "You made me think that you loved me and that I was your only one. But you just used me Kagome!" Kagome was speechless. She couldn't say not one word to make him feel better. "I can't believe that I was gonna let you be my mate Kagome. But forget that shit! I hate you, you bitch!" Those words stung like crazy. She fell on her kness and cried. He looked down at her. "Now your crying." She kept crying. "I'm sorry Inu-yasha. I really am." She got up off her knees and walked away.

_Maybe I was a little too hard on her. But the bitch used me. So there ain't nothing to apologize for! _

**At the campsite**

Kagome walked back to the campsite, eyes filled with tears. Kouga hopped up to the smell of tears and held her. "What happened Kagome?" She shook her head. "Nothing. I'm fine." He sighed and kissed her lips. He then whispered in her ear. "Kagome, I know yuor not ok, but tell me what's wrong with you later on, ok?" She nodded. He kissed her ear and went to go sit in front of the fire. Kagome followed and leaned her head on Kouga's shoulder.

Hours past and it was now night time. Inu-yasha had returned to the campstie without a word to the others. He just sat in his tree and cussed under his breath. Kagome, Kouga, and Shippo didn't leave yet because Kagome wanted to stay there for the rest of the day.

Sango went over to Kagome and spoke. "Kagome, I'm happy for you." "Thank you." "But Kagome, there's something wrong." "With me?" "No, not you. With me. Somethng's wrong with me." "Why?" "Because after that night with me and Miroku, my stomach kept feeling a little bigger." Even though Sango was older than Kagome, she still was a little slow. "You might be pregnant." Sango's eyes grew wide and she started smiling. "Are..are you serious?" Kagome nodded. "Yup." Sango started crying and holding her stomach. "So is Miroku the daddy Sango?" She blushed. "Yes." "Does he know that your pregnant?" "No, he might be upset if I told him." "I doubt it Sango. Miroku would really be happy to be a father." "You sure?" "Yeah." "Well, I'll go ask him." She got up and walked over to Miroku, who was sitting up against a tree.

"Um, Miroku?" He turned his head. "Yeah?" "There's something...I have to tell you." He scooted up to her and held her hands. "What is it?" "I'm...pregnant." Miroku squeezed her hands tight and his purple eyes shined bright. "Your seriuos?" "Yeah." He leaned up and kissed her lips. "I love you." "Love you too." Miroku got up and danced around, singing. "I'm a daddy. I'm a daddy." Kagome walked over to Sango and sat down. "I guess he's happy about huh?" Sango smiled and watched Miroku pick up Shippo and dance around with him.

Night came and every one was sleeping instead of Inu-yasha and Kagome. There was nothing, but silence between them. All you heard ws the cackling of the fire. Kagome looked up at Inu-yasha and he looked back at her with an evil glare. She turned her head ot the fire and started thinking. _What's wrong with me? I caused so much pain to Kouga and Inu-yasha. There isn't any way to make Inu-yasha feel better and knowing me, I'll probably end up leaving Kouga again for Inu-yasha. _Tears slowly slid down her face and she sniffed. _My life is a mess and my heart doesn't know who it wants. _Inu-yasha smelled the scent of salty tears and looked down at the crying Kagome. "I'm a mess." Inu-yasha quietly got down and held Kagome gently. "I...I love you so much Kagome. But when you messed with my heart it made me sad and angry. It's hard for me to make the right decision." Kagome was at a lost. Inu-yasha was just spilling out emotions and feelings that came out of nowhere.

She hugged him back and cried in his shirt. "Let it out Kagome. It's ok."

* * *

**Kagasha: How'd it go? You still like it? **

**Shippo: I like it Kagasha.**

**Kagasha: Thanx Shippo.**

**Shippo: Your welcome. (smiles)**

**Inu-yasha: Kiss up.**

**Shippo: No I'm not.**

**Kagasha: Ha ha. Well anywayz, give me at least 5 good reiviews and I'll write another chappie. I'll try to remember to write it ASAP. And please good people, NO FLAMES! They're useless and they are a waste of time for me to be reading them. Buh bye for now!**

**Shippo: BYE GUYS!**


	11. Bad Guy Good Guy

**Kagasha: Hey guys, who's it going?**

**Shippo: I'm ok. Just a bit sleepy.**

**Kagasha: Aww come here little Shippo (extends arms to hold him).**

**Shippo: (walks over to Kagasha and snuggles up in her arms) Thanks Kagasha.**

**Kagasha: You're welcome. And all fanfic readers, I'm soooo sorry about the story taking forever to update, but I've been having serious writer's block and on top of that, I had a lot of work to do for school. So I hope you really like this chappie guys, ENJOY!!**

**_

* * *

_**

Kouga, My Sweetheart

**_Bad Guy/ Good Guy_**

After a night of weeping, Kagome woke up with her eyes still burning from tears. She rubbed them roughly as she sat up from inside her sleeping bag. She looked aroud and wondered how she got into the sleeping bag that was near a tree when she fell asleep somewhere near the fire in Inu-Yasha's arms. She then added two and two together and figured Inu-Yasha put her there. She looked around the camp site for her yellow bag. It was on the other side of the site. Kagome got out of the sleeping bag, stretched her limbs, and yawned. She looked down at her body and realized that her school skirt was off and she only wore her underwear, bra, and her white button down shirt.

She slowly glided across the grass to the other side of the camp site and picked up her bag. She swept her hair behind her ear as she swatted beside the bag and began to rummage through it looking for some comfortable pants.

Inu-Yasha heard noises from below the tree and looked over to see Kagome. He looked her in amazement of her body and he just groaned as he slid out of the tree. Kagome turned to look at who was walking towards her and smiled at the hanyou. "Morning there Inu-Yasha."

"Mmhmm."

"You still mad?"

"Nope," he said as he sat down, legs crossed, "never better."

"Mmm, that's nice," she smiled again and after having no luck finding some pants, she stood up and pouted.

Inu-Yasha's eyes wondered over her body down to her lean fair legs. The night before, he could barely contain himself as he pulled off her skirt before placing her in the sleeping bag. He shook his head from the flashback and sighed heavily. Kagome met his eyes on her legs. "Inu-Yasha!!"

"What?"

"Stop eyeing me like that."

"I'm not looking at you."

"Well what else were you looking at in my direction?" She turned, looked at the trees, and turned back to look at him. "I don't see anything interesting over there. Do you?"

"Whatever."

"Well...why did you take my skirt off anyways?", she questioned.

"It looked like it was gonna irritate you while you were sleeping because it was uncomfortable. I mean...it looks uncomfortable."

Kagome just smiled it off and looked through her bag for her skirt. "Where is that darned thing?"

"If you're looking for your skirt, it's over there," he said as he pointd over into Kouga's direction.

"Thanks." She walked over to Kouga, picked up her skirt, and slid it on. _That's better. Don't want Inu-Yasha looking at me like that anymore._ She looked down at her sleeping Kouga and sat on the ground to gently rub his face. She placed a soft kiss on his lips and smiled. Kouga woke up from the kiss and lifted his hand to rest on hers.

"Hey love."

"Hey."

They kissed some more and Kagome laid down beside him. Kouga pulled Kagoe closer to his body. Kagome sighed with affection to his warm touch and his warm body. Kouga couldn't help, but sigh as well to their bodies touching.

After witnessing enough affection between the two, Inu-Yasha slugishly stood up and walked out of the camp site without a word of good-bye. He couldn't take seeing them happy and together. For one, he hated Kouga and two; he was with Kagome before and his nemesis easily took her from him. He just couldn't bare the sight of it anymore. It made him crazy, but he it made him more envious than anything. He wanted to be with Kagome and it burned his soul to see her with any other but him. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he missed Kagome and longed for her love again.

Inu-Yasha stopped walking in the middle of the woods and climbed up a random tree. _I knew her longer than he has. I've been with her longer than he has, but he keeps her. He has her. And there's not a damned thing I can do about it,_ he thought as he punched the tree trunk. He shook his hand from the pain and sighed a heavy sigh. He leaned his head back and looked up into the empty sky. _I can't be jealous of that damned Kouga...I can't be..._

Miroku started the fire for their meal while Sango gathered their belongings together. "We haven't went looking for jewel shards in a while. I wonder why."

"Yeah, me too. We need to get a move on again before Naraku does. If he gets most of them, he'll be more powerful than ever. Our few jewel shards will be no match for him." Sango sighed with frustration and looked over at Kouga and Kagome playing. They were rolling around and giggling like young school kids, just loving the moment. Sango groaned, _Even though I'm happy for them, they are the reason for us not going back on our journey. _Sango stopped her thoughts and finished packing their things up.

On the other side of the campsite, Kagome and Kouga were still rolling around and laughing. "Kouga, get off me. Ha ha...stop!!"

"No," he said pinning her down to the ground. "You're not going anywhere."

Kagome tried to wriggle herself free, but he was just too strong for her, so all she could do was laugh. "Okay...okay. I give up. I'm through."

"Really?" He leant over and blew his breath into her ear, making her wiggle more and laugh.

"Oh my gosh, Kouga!!"

While they wre playing, Inu-Yasha walked through the forest and bck inside the campsite. When he seen them playing like that, he ran over to them so fasdt, Kouga couldn't move in time. Dirt was flung into Kouga's eyes and jumped off Kagome and held his eyes. "Damn it!! When I can see again, I'm going to kill you, you damned mutt!!"

"Whatever." Inu-Yasha was about to walk over towards Sango and Miroku, but Kagome got up and grabbed his shirt.

"Why'd you have to go and ruin it, Inu-Yasha? Why?! We were having a great time and you just ruined it." After letting Inu-Yasha get a piece of her mind, she walked over to help Kouga with his eyes. Inu-Yasha looked over at Sango and Miroku, who just shook their heads in disbelief. He ignored their glares at him and shuffled towards the tree in their direction anyway. He slumped up against the tree and sighed. He closed his eyes tight because he could still feel their eyes on him. He began to roll his eyes around in his head, waiting for the stares to stop, but they didn't. Soon, he exploded.

"What the fuck is everyone staring at? You all are staring at me like I'm some kind of fucking bad guy or something?!"

Everyone's head cocked back at his anger explosion. Miroku shook his head and massaged the bridge of his nose. "Inu-Yasha, no one is staring at you as if you're a bad guy. It's just that we all see some jealousy still wrapped up inside you."

"I'm not jealous of that damned wolf." And with that final word, he huffed his way back to the forest. Miroku shook his head again and sighed.

"I guess he'll never get it. Kagome, the water's ready. You can put the food in now."

She nodded a reply and after helping Kouga get the last speck of dirt out of his eyes, she went to go prepare the noodles. She dug deep into her bag and pulled out a bunch of bags of Ramen noodles. She tore the bags open and tossed the noodles in. "I just don't understand him," she began, still tearing bags and dumping noodles, "shouldn't he be happy that I'm happy now? Why would he want to destroy something so beautiful?"

"I don't know, but he's gonna get it when he drags his paws over here again," Kouga growled as he walked over towards them.

"But seriously you guys, I just don't understand..."

Miroku stirred the noodles around with a wooden spoon Kagome brought and sighed. "It's his ego and his pride. You severly damaged it when you decdied to get back with him, but then left him to be with a man he truly hates. And adding on the first break up doesn't help at all." The campsite fell into silence after that comment. They just were deep in thought.

_So he just hasn't gotten over it yet,_ Kagome thought,_ he's just hurting is all. So...he's not really a bad guy at all. He's a good guy at all. Oh now I feel bad. I have to go and apologize to him._

Kagome stood and commenced to walk away from everyone. Kouga turned around swiftly to her sudden action. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go talk to him."

* * *

**Kagasha: How'd it go? Was it good?**

**Shippo: (snores and wriggles around)**

**Kagasha: Ha ha, he's so cute. Well since no one else is here and Shippo's soundfully asleep, I'll just get to the routine. Leave me a good 5 reviews and I'll try and update as soon as possible. And please good people, NO FLAMES!!** **They're useless and a waste of time. So with that said, bye for now!!**

**Shippo: (mumbles) bye...for...now...**

**Kagasha: Ha ha.**


	12. Author's Note

**Hey, Kagasha here. I know it's been a while since I updated and I just want to give you guys an explanation for it. I'm having over the top writer's block and I can't find not one way to start the chappie or how the chappie will go. So if you can, please lend me some ideas on how to start and I'll take them into consideration while writitng. Thanks a bunch.**

**_-Kags_**


End file.
